


No need to worry

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam is worried because Heath is late. But he rides with Rhyno. So everything is okay, isn't it?





	No need to worry

Adam pulled his knees up on the sofa and took another look at the wall clock. It was late. Heath should've already been home. He knew that Rhyno was a responsible driver. _"That doesn't mean they can't have an accident because of someone else's fault,"_ the voice in the back of his head said.

"Shut up." Adam wrapped the woolen blanket tighter around his body. It wasn't cold in the living room, but he was still freezing – probably because he was so tired. The TV was on, but he couldn't focus on it. Instead, he poured himself another cup of tea. He briefly wondered if it made him just more nervous. But he'd let it steep for long enough. So it should calm him down, shouldn't it?

Finally, he decided to call Heath. He didn't want to be clingy, but he had to know if his partner was okay. He only reached the voicemail. _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

Heath stared at his dead phone. He'd forgotten to charge the battery. Kurt had wanted to talk to them after RAW. So it had become late before they had been able to leave the arena.

"Hey, can I use your phone?" he asked Rhyno who was driving their rental car. "I wanna tell Adam I'll be home soon."

"It's in my bag." Their bags were in the trunk. "Do you want me to pull over?"

Heath shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. He's probably already asleep anyway," he said and checked the clock on the dashboard, biting his lower lip. He aimlessly turned the radio dial and then looked out the window – even though it was dark and he couldn't see anything.

Rhyno was taking him home. They were going to be at a house show the next day. So Rhyno had decided to stay at a hotel close by. Heath had invited him to sleep over with them; his house was big enough. But Rhyno didn't want to be the third wheel when Heath only had so little time to spend with his partner anyway.

 

* * *

 

Adam was startled when he heard a car door shut. Had he fallen asleep? He rubbed his eyes. The front door was opened and Heath entered.

"Heathy baby!" Adam jumped up and ran to him. "You're home!" He hugged him tightly.

"Hey, baby. You're still up?" Heath turned around and waved to Rhyno, who had waited in the car, before he closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Sure. Why?" Adam's face looked wrinkled. Heath cupped it and grinned. "Did you sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't sleep," Adam said, pouting.

"You should've gone to bed."

"I can't sleep when I don't know what happened."

"Nothing happened. You know this business. Sometimes it just takes longer." He gave Adam a kiss on his pouting lips. "I'm sorry. Next time I'll call you, okay?"

Adam nodded and couldn't hide a smile. He was just happy that his partner was all right.

"Come, let's go to bed," Heath suggested and Adam agreed, wrapping his arms around the other man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Late at Night  
> and [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 10  
> Prompt: Happy Ending


End file.
